Closer
by LeslieAtwood
Summary: A Faking it/Skins fanfic. After Freddie's death. Amy and Effy suffer from their loss of someone important. Kind of a stonefeld, Effy/Amy, Efmy.


**A one-shot. Stonefeld Fanfic**

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I pulled Effy right to my chest as she slept peacefully. It hit me hard that we both lost Freddie not long ago. I stiffened when I felt Effy move around in my arms. "F-Freddie…"I heard her whimper out. I pulled her closer to my chest.

"Shhh… it's going to be okay…" I whispered quietly into her ear. I felt something wet hit my neck, I looked down and saw a few tears falling down her cheek. "I'm here for you."

I felt a few more tears fall onto my neck, I pulled her closer to my body as if protecting her from the whole world. I looked around her room and saw many pictures of both her and Freddie. I pulled away slowly and laid her down on the pillow letting her go for a while so my body wouldn't fall asleep. I stood up stretching and walking closer to the pictures.

I picked up a picture with all three of us in it. Freddie had his arm around Effy and her in vice-versa, while I stood to the side like a third wheel. They both looked so happy in the picture and I looked like a stupid food with my sad smile. I was so jealous of Freddie having all her attention. I smiled grimly and set the photo back onto the nightstand. I stepped away and made my way to the door. "Don't leave." I heard come from behind me.

I turned around and saw Effy sitting up with her arms around her stomach. I tried to be brave in front of her. I had to be the strong one for the both of us. I made my way over to her and wrapped both my arms around her small body. "Don't ever leave me..." she whimpered out.

I shook my head and pulled her closer to my chest, "I wouldn't ever think of leaving you." I whispered. "You're one of the most important person in my life."

She smiled softly with tears in her eyes, "You're one of mine too." She whispered back while burying herself more into my body. "I l-love you." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

My heart started beating faster and a few tears slid down my face. "I'm sorry…" I choked out quietly. "This is all my fault…" I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

In my mind I felt like Freddie's death was all my fault. I should have been the one to go see that bastard Foster. He should be the one here with her… not me. I pulled away from Effy slowly and put a pillow in my place. I sat away from her and let the tears of despair slide down my face. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I looked towards Effy and saw her still asleep with the pillow to her body. "I'm sorry…" I cried out quietly and buried my face into my knees.

I heard Effy's door open slowly, "Amy?" I heard a soft feminine voice come closer. I looked up into the eyes of Effy's mother Anthea. She came to a stop right beside me and wrapped me up in her arms. "Shh Luv it's going to be okay…" she whispered so she wouldn't wake Effy up.

I looked up from my arms into Anthea's eyes and whimpered out, "This is all my fault." She shook her head and stood up. "Follow me luv." She said walking out of the room. I stood up slowly and looked at Effy. I pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and kissed her cheek. I followed Anthea and quietly closed the door behind me.

"Amy please sit." She said while she made some tea for the both of us. I sat down and watched her as she made the tea. I sat there for another 5 minutes until she placed a steaming cup of tea in front of me. She sat down on the other side of the table with her own cup.

"So tell me luv. Why do you think this is all your fault?" she asked while taking a sip from her tea. I shook a little and looked up not looking at her. "I could have prevented this…" I whimpered out. I looked back down and bit my lip.

"How?" she asked and reached for my hand. I felt her grab it and squeeze. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I knew he was crazy… I told Freddie…" I stopped talking and looked at the floor. "I can't..." I said looking up. "I need something stronger to calm me down. She let go of my hand and stood up making her way to her liquor cabinet. She came back over with a bottle of Vodka and placed it right in front of me. I reached out and grabbed the bottle, I quickly unscrewed it and downed the bottle. It was already close to being empty anyway.

"Now tell me exactly why you think you could have prevented this." She asked me again. I looked into her eyes and nodded, "I could have stopped him from going. I-I could have gone instead. I told him I was going but he said he'd go instead. I tried to stop him b-but he ignored me!" I cried out putting my face in my hands. "It could have been me instead! He should be the one here with Effy! Not me! I should be dead and not him!"

I heard her chair slide back slamming into the wall behind her, "AMY!" she yelled out with force but not enough for Effy to hear. "Stop this fucking nonsense!" she pulled my hands away from my face and made me look at her. "There was nothing you could have done! It was his choice to go!"

I looked back down and let a few more tears. I felt her hand cup my chin and lift it up. "Don't go saying this like that!" she said with force. "It's a good thing you're not dead. Now I want to you stop this, I want you to go up to Effy's room and sleep okay."

I nod as she stepped away from me, "Okay Anthea.." I whispered out. She took my tea and drank it. "Okay go shoo go sleep." I quickly hugged her and walked back up to Effy's room.

I opened the door slowly so as not to wake her from her slumber. I shut the door behind me and made my way over to the bed. I pulled the pillow away from Effy and slowly slid in beside her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "I love you so much Effy." I whispered out. "I know you don't feel the same… but I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I'll make sure you're back to your old self soon." I kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose, last her forehead. I'll make sure nothing bad comes to harm you ever as long as I'm still breathing. I'll make sure you'll feel loved even if it's not from me… I thought as I let the darkness take me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **H** **oped you liked it. please like and review!**


End file.
